Eternal
by Branwyn Snape
Summary: In a world doomed to darkness, can light prevail? Can love survive where despair looms? A tenth walker, but give it a chance! I have these random ideas so please don't flame until you have read!
1. Farewell to Lothlorien

**Author's note: **Normally, I have to sit down for hours and think of plot lines, but this one came to me one night when I couldn't sleep! I hope you all like it, I am trying not to make this character a Mary-Sue but they always seem to turn out like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings and its characters, except the plot and my own characters ... shame really.

**Chapter 1: Farewell to Lothlorien**

"Captain," barked Haldir, "word has just reached my ear that the Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you."

Alasse jumped at the sound of his voice, even though she had heard it a million times before it still sent shivers down her spine. She turned to face her Captain, smiling broadly at his stern face. Knowing that it would not take long before that look would be wiped off his face; she walked slowly up to him and brushed her fingers along his side.

"No need to be so abrupt Captain." She replied in mock harshness.

Haldir frowned at her whilst trying to conceal his amusement. His mouth twitched as she walked around the back of him and planted kisses on his neck, making the hairs stand on end. Crossing her arms around his chest, she whispered softly into his ear.

"So, Captain." She breathed. "Do you know why I have been summoned?"

"No." He answered a smirk now prominent on his face. "But I do think that you should answer her, my lady."

"Who says I am a Lady, Captain." She growled.

Chuckling he turned round and pressed his lips against hers forcefully. He of course knew that she had just earned one point against him, but he did not care. It was worth every minute. He cupped her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks gently with his thumbs. He felt her smile against him. After what seemed like eternity, they drew apart and looked each other in the eye.

"Well Captain, the Lady calls and Alasse shall answer." She said briskly.

He grabbed her hand as she made her way from the room.

"You will return?" He asked. "For I must ask you something."

She smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I will my Captain, I will!" She chortled, and then swiftly exiting the room.

Alasse walked slowly through the every darkening forest of Lothlorien, and even though she had lived under the giant trees for almost four thousand years now; the sight caught her breath every time she walked through them. Whole cities perched on the branches, not moving even in a brisk wind. Thousands of years of history never fading, and will never fade. Shinning as brilliantly as they did when they were fist built. Alasse came to the largest tree of them all; stairs winding up its bark. The city of Galadhrim; the eldest and most magnificent of all Elven cities. Ascending the steps, she knew immediately something was not right, for no singing could be heard drifting through the trees, none of her kinsmen was dancing merrily. Her heart was troubled by this, and she knew that whatever the Lady Galadriel had called her for would not be pleasant.

When she reached the top of the staircase, she was hit by a crowd of very troubled looking Elves. Messengers from Mirkwood and Rivendell, Thranduil and Elrond's men. Nervously, she made her way across to the Lady Galadriel and coughed to attract her attention. Galadriel turned slowly, and smiled gravely when she saw Alasse.

"You summoned me, my Lady." She said quietly, not daring to look into her searching eyes; for they knew more than she wished to let out.

"At last Captain," she answered, smiling and beckoning Alasse to sit with her. "I was afraid that you had not received my message. I trust that I did not disturb your watch?"

"Not at all," Alasse answered, feeling somewhat more relaxed, "we have not seen or heard from another soul."

"For that I am relieved." Whispered Galadriel, leaning forward and looking her straight in the eye. "I have been sent a messenger from Thranduil of Mirkwood. The beast that was trapped is free."

Alasse's eyes widened, it could not possibly be true. He had been trapped for over three thousand years; he could not have possibly escaped without outside help. When she voiced this thought to Galadriel, she nodded gravely.

"I am afraid that dark forces are stirring." She sighed. "The Elves cannot contain the evil that has awakened, and it will not be long before Sauron has gained the strength he once had. It has been found Alasse, hiding from us all these years."

"The One Ring had been found?" Exclaimed Alasse, fear washing over her. "Where?"

"In a land called the Shire, habited by Halflings." She said, with a fond smile. "Concealed from our eyes for sixty years, but now the enemy knows that we have it and they will stop at nothing until they find it. The Nazgul have already been awoken."

"Nazgul!" Muttered Alasse, feeling her voice leave her throat.

"That is all that you will need to know for now." Said Galadriel, taking Alasse by the hand. "But it was only I that summoned you. I received word from Lord Elrond of Rivendell that a Council is to be met. He wants an able Captain to attend; and that is you."

Alasse's mouth opened slightly in surprise. "If you so not mind me asking my Lady," Alasse began cautiously, "why have you chosen me? Why not Haldir?"

"I chose you because of you time as a Ranger." Stated Galadriel simply. "You have been to places that Haldir has not, and he will stay and protect the forests. He knows Lothlorien better than anyone – even I for that matter." She added with a smile.

Alasse fell silent. An enormous pride made her chest swell and she felt better about what was being asked of her. But seconds after that feeling surfaced, another one reared its ugly head; sorrow. Her leaving for Rivendell would mean leaving Haldir behind. Her expression must have told a story to Galadriel, because she voiced exactly what she was thinking.

"I am sure that Haldir will understand you departure." Smiled Galadriel. "He will have duties of his own to attend to."

Alasse nodded and slowly rose from her chair; Galadriel followed suit. She pulled Alasse into an embrace, trying to retain any shred of hope.

"You shall leave with a small company tomorrow morning." Stated Galadriel, letting go of Alasse. "Good luck, and may the Valar be with you child."

"Thank you my Lady." Replied Alasse.

Alasse bowed deeply at the Lady and hastily exited the room, eager to be with her own thoughts without worry of them being read. Not only was this a major step to take, but to do it without Haldir. They had been together for over a thousand years, only being apart for days at a time; a breath in the life of an Elf. But she could tell, even before she set off, that this journey would entail being away months if not years. For the One Ring would not be destroyed by any simple means.

She descended the last step of Galadhrim, and felt the soft, springy grass under her bare feet. Not noticing where her feet where carrying her, not even acknowledging the many Guards that saluted her as she passed them. Instead of returning to her treetop home as she had promised Haldir she would do so, she carried on walking and eventually took up her normal watch position facing south of Lothlorien. It was not her turn for the watch tonight, but Alasse had always found great rest here. The slow trickle of the many small streams that ran through the woods, the birds sounding their early evening calls and the steady setting of the sun. She felt the debate going on between her heart and her head. On the one hand, her heart told her to refuse Galadriel's proposal and stay with Haldir. On the other hand, her head was telling her that this was a great challenge laid before her and she should accept. She knew that her head was right, but she loved Haldir dearly, and she could not bear to leave him.

"You must have to worst memory of any Elf I have ever met." Stated an amused voice from behind her.

Alasse jumped as if someone had put a sword to her throat, and it did not help matters when it turned out to be Haldir standing behind her.

"Haldir." She said breathlessly. "I am sorry! I just lost track of time."

But Haldir simply kissed her on the cheek and took a seat next to her in the treetop. "That is one of the many things that I love about you," he chuckled, "unpredictable!"

But Alasse did not smile; instead she turned to face the horizon. Haldir instantly knew that something was troubling her. It distressed him greatly to see her melancholy; for she never wiped the smile upon her face, even in her sleep. So to see her clearly upset about something made him realise that something terrible must be happening.

"I have to go, Haldir." She sobbed suddenly. "I have to leave for Rivendell in the morning and I do not know when I shall return!"

"What has happened?" Asked Haldir sounding extremely concerned, pulling her close and squeezing her shoulders tight.

"The One has been found." She wept, clutching at Haldir's tunic. "I must leave for Rivendell at dawn tomorrow for a Council, and I do not wish to leave! I wish to stay and be with you for the future is blurred and I do not know whether we shall meet again after I depart."

"You must go, Alasse." Pushed Haldir. "You must. The Lady Galadriel clearly thinks very highly of you to ask, and when the Lady Galadriel calls, Alasse shall answer."

Alasse slowly lifted her head and greeted Haldir's eyes. She knew he was right of course, he always was (although, you will never hear her admit this, oh no) but still her heart had control over her head.

"Now," said Haldir briskly, sitting her up and stroking her cheeks, "I wanted to ask you something and I had better do it now before you leave."

"I do not – "she began, but he overrode her by pressing his finger lightly against her lips.

"Please, let me finish." He whispered, bringing his hands up to his tunic pocket and taking a small wooden box from it. "I would be honoured if you would answer yes to my next question; will you be my wife?"

Alasse's eyes widened, allowing further rivers of tears to escape from them. She took the box from Haldir and opened it carefully. What was inside caught her breath; a ring of pure silver, a jewel of sparkling emerald in the centre.

"I-I," she stammered, looking up at Haldir, who seamed nervous. "Y-Yes." She breathed, making a triumphant smile shoot across his face.

Haldir pulled Alasse into an embrace and kissed her gently on the lips. When they parted, he saw in her eyes that she meant to stay. But he knew that it was not her destiny, he knew that she was meant to help in all of this.

"We shall be married on your return." He said softly, kissing her on the forehead.

"But I do not wish to leave you!" She argued, sitting up and facing him.

"You may not, but I wish to give into destiny Alasse!" He retorted. "My proposal is a promise that we shall see each other again, and then we shall marry."

Alasse smiled. It was then that her mind was made up; she would go to Rivendell and where ever after. If Haldir believed in her this much, then perhaps she should too.

**Author's note: **Don't you just love Haldir (say yes or I'll kill you with a spoon)!

Read and Review!


	2. Travelling

**Author's note: **I have a question for any people who review my story. Does anyone know when the extended edition of the Return of the King come out in the UK? As I do not seem to be able to find the date anywhere and I really want to get this version but don't know when it is due for release!

Also I will warn you that I cannot come up with any decent names for chapters so you might get some very simple and stupid titles, for that I apologise!

**Disclaimer: **Normal legal mumbo jumbo ... none of Tolkien's characters are mine, just Alasse and the plot line!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Travelling**

The prospect of leaving the only place that she could call home resulted in Alasse to remain awake for the whole night, even though Haldir slept soundly next to her; hardly moving except for the slow rising and falling of his chest. She smiled as he parted his mouth slightly, and it was then more than ever that she realised that leaving Lothlorien would be the hardest challenge she had ever faced. As quietly and as swiftly as she could, Alasse crept out of bed and draped her travelling cloak over her shoulders. Making her way out onto the dimly lit balcony; glittering with early morning dew and sunlight. Not a sound escaped the woods; this was how Alasse loved Lothlorien. This was when her home was at its best. She felt a soft breeze hit her face, which were cold and she suddenly realised that she had been crying. Hastily, she wiped the tears from her face and return to her room to get dressed.

Not taking her eyes off Haldir's sleeping form, she quickly got dressed. A soft moan was heard from the other end of the room, and Alasse saw Haldir slowly opening his eyes. She walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"Go back to sleep." She whispered, stroking his forehead gently. "I do not leave for two hours yet."

"I cannot sleep now." He replied stubbornly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Just a few unessential items that need to be packed," answered Alasse, taking Haldir's hand, "and then I shall be fully prepared for travelling."

Haldir smiled, and even though he had been telling Alasse to follow her destiny and go to Rivendell, he had a horrific feeling in the back of his mind. That the next time they met would be the last that something would prevent them being together. This voice told him that one of them was going to die. He shook his head at the very concept of this as just sadness of her parting. He was going to miss her like he would miss the very air he breathed.

"Promise me something." Voiced Alasse many moments later. "Promise me that we will be together again; that we shall be married."

"I promise Alasse." Croaked Haldir, feeling a dreading sensation rising in the pit of his stomach. "On my life – I promise you."

* * *

Alasse let out a heavy sigh as she left the woods of Lothlorien behind her, but she couldn't bring herself to look back. For she knew that if she did, then it would be impossible for her to continue her journey to Rivendell. She lightly nudged her horse and he broke into a slow trot and she caught up with her companions. They, like Alasse, seemed to feel saddened at the prospect of leaving their home. Even her horse Alatariel had her head bowed and seemed somewhat melancholy.

"Captain Alasse." Voiced an Elf by the name of Nienna Carnesir. "We must press on; it would be wise to reach the pass of Caradhras before nightfall."  
  
"I am sorry friend," sighed Alasse, "it seems that my mind is still back in the Golden Woods."

Nienna gave Alasse her usual warm, comforting smile and returned her gaze to the horizon. The misty mountains loomed over them like some giant of the land, blocking the early morning sunlight at their base and holding as many gruesome creatures as Mordor itself. Alasse had of course walked this path before, for her time as a ranger had taken her to many places. She smiled fondly at the memory of her adventures, and her heart wished for those times again. Now the whole of Middle Earth was under threat, and she could not help but be grieved for the carefree times that they had lost.

By midday, they we not one league away from the pass and had stopped to rest their horses. For it would be a long and arduous journey over the pass, and even though her horse would no doubt cope, Alasse was not going to take any chances. She settled on the softest bit of grass she could find and reached for her pack, taking out some _Lembas _bread. It was not the most wholesome of the Elven food, but it did satisfy the hunger. As she took her first bite of her less than ample lunch, she caught a glimpse of travellers on the horizon.

"Nienna! Melawen!" She called to her companions and pointed at the figures on the horizon.

Upon seeing what Alasse was pointing at, they, like her, unsheathed their swords and followed Alasse as she headed towards the small company.

"Halt!" She yelled as loud as her voice box would allow. "Identify yourselves!"

The company stopped immediately, and Alasse rapidly began to feel extremely foolish. The band of travellers consisted of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and his own companions. He gave her a quizzical look and dismounted his horse. He strode towards her and she bowed, showing him that she had realised who he was.

"I do not think I need to." Replied Legolas lightly. "Although, I think identification on your part is required."

"I apologise for my foolishness Your Highness." She said, a blush rising in her cheeks. "I am Alasse Anwarunya, Ranger of the South and Captain of the Lothlorien Guard." She bowed once more.

"Ah yes, I have heard of you Captain." He said a little more friendly, although Alasse was not sure whether this was good or bad. "Are we allowed to continue our journey to Rivendell without further interruptions?"

"Then you have been summoned by Lord Elrond." Questioned Alasse, replaced her sword back into its scabbard.

"That we have, and I take it you have also?" Legolas answered.

"Indeed Your Highness." Said Alasse, feeling slightly more relaxed. "May we travel together?"

Legolas smiled politely. "It seems the sensible action to take."

* * *

It was as the sun was fading below the horizon line, that they seven travellers reached the shadows of the Misty Mountains. The pass of Caradhras hidden in the vapour of the low lying clouds, some light and wispy, other dark grey and threatening the company with heavy blizzards. Alasse wrapped her travelling cloak tightly around her shoulders and shivered, the temperature dropped and they began the ascent.

Wind and snow lashed at their faces making it almost impossible to see where they were going, and so had to rely on the sight of their horses to guide them through the pass. Many a time, Alasse heard the sound of someone's voice, but could hardly make out what they were saying, as the roar of the wind drowned them out. Every other pace her horse stumbled, and at one point Alasse almost toppled over the edge but was able to pull herself back onto her horse. She could tell that Legolas was surprised to find a female Captain of the Guard, and it occurred to her the he seemed to feel that he was superior. Of course he's a Prince, but that did not give him the right to think that he was above her. She was just as good as he was, and she felt a burning desire to prove it.

Alasse chanced a look at the sky, but could not see through the ceiling of snow so she had no idea what time it was. Hopefully they would make it to Rivendell just after dawn that is if the elements allowed a smooth passage. She felt someone ride up beside her; she turned to see that Legolas was looking at her, himself windswept and cold.

"I make it just after midnight." He called against the wind. "We should arrive in Rivendell in the late hours of the morning."

"That is, if we can get through this pass." Alasse shouted back.

Legolas smirked and fell back to check on his own companions. Alasse sighed against the wind and urged her horse forward, not it made any difference, and the wind slowed them down almost to a complete stop. The ever falling blanket of snow creating a wall in front of her, and every pace forward was an enormous strain on Alatariel. It seemed that it would take a whole lifetime to reach Rivendell, forever trapped on the mountain; no way off.

* * *

"I see the end of the pass!" Shouted Nienna, almost five hours later.

Sure enough as they struggled to look over a small hill on the pass, Alasse could just make out sea of green. Woods sprang up out of the corner of her eyes and a long clear blue river snaked through the valley like a snake searching for its prey. Alasse breathed out a deep sigh of relief and gently nudged Alatariel forward, whose spirit seemed to have returned at the smell of grass. Legolas rode up beside her, his liberation matching hers.

"I did not think I would see the grass again." He chuckled gratefully at the sight of the forests ahead.

Alasse merely smiled back and broke into a canter down the steep sides of Caradhras, laughing hysterically as the green grew nearer. It felt like a lifetime since her departure from Lothlorien, leaving behind her home ... and Haldir. She suddenly realised with a pang of guilt, that she had not given Haldir a single thought for over a day now. What happened if she stayed away for so long that she fell out of love with him? Trying not to dwell on this thought, she concentrated her focus on dodging the jagged rocks that were littered on the mountainside as if some one had carelessly dropped them on their ascent. The cold air left her frozen face, and the warm, comforting wind of low lying land greeted her. The snow ceased its fury and she was able to see clearly the beauty of the land that lay below her. She skidded to a halt on a narrow ledge, only half a mile above the soothing grass. She turned on Alatariel to check that the others had followed her, and sure enough seconds later, Nienna, Melawen, Legolas and his companions all arrived by her side.

"At last!" Exclaimed Melawen delightfully, scanning the horizon as if she had never seen it before.

"I think that we should delay no longer." Stated Avarin, the eldest of Legolas' companions.

"I think you are right my friend." Sighed Legolas, clicking his horse forwards and motioning for the others to follow him.

The descent was slower than Alasse would have liked, due to the underestimated steepness of the sides of the mountain. Nonetheless, the thought of Rivendell kept her going on this last leg of the journey. She had forgotten the inconveniences of travelling, and even though she had enjoyed her time as a ranger, she now preferred to stay in one place. But after the death of her mother and father, it was the easiest release from her pain.

* * *

**Author's note: **I know this is a very random statement, but did you hear that Peter Jackson is going to make The Hobbit after he has finished with King Kong?! How cool is that gonna be?! Anyway, I hope like! Read and review please!!


End file.
